darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Proudhug
I just saw your post on DS Boards and your response to my question. Thanks for the answer :-). I've had limited experience with wikis - I've submitted articles and article edits to Wikipedia in the past. --Mysticpen 02:42, 27 Sep 2005 (UTC) (First, I hope I've put this message in the right place. Eek!) Hi, I came across your post on DSBoards.com and I have started contributing things to the wiki in regards to crew and DVDs. I would like to start doing some episodes (from the period right before the 1795 arc), but I have a question about the timeline. Why are the 1966 episodes listed as happening in 1967? Would that mean the 1967 episodes took place in 1968? Thanks, mysticpen : Haha, sorry about that confusion. When I get around to filling in the timeline information I have for each year, I plan to put a note about it. A couple years ago, I began creating a very detailed timeline of events of the show... a massive headache at times, as you can imagine (though the early episodes actually do hold up pretty well). I've only gotten up to about episode 180 so far, but it's pretty evident that the timeline in the show (and most soap operas) doesn't sync up with the rate at which time progressed in real life. For example, the first seventy episodes of the show take place merely over one week in the lives of the Collinsport residents! That's an average of two weeks our time per one day in Collinsport. Naturally over time, things don't quite line up. The first time the year is actually mentioned on the show is during a 1967 episode. Back dating, you will learn that Victoria and Burke's train arrived in Collinsport in 1967! Fortunately, this is consistent with David's age being given as nine in both '66 and '67, as well as Liz's time on the hill being eighteen years. : So, to answer your question, no that doesn't mean that the 1967 episodes necessarily take place in 1968. Sorry about the long-windedness, I hope I've made at least some sense. Let me know if you're still confused. Also, that's fine that you wrote this here, but it could also have gone in the discussion for the Community Portal if you wanted more people to have read it. : By the way, awesome work so far on what you've done! I'm really looking forward to seeing more. : Proudhug 20:05, 25 Sep 2005 (UTC) That gul-durned Angelique page Hey Proudhug, thanks for dumping that bad Angelique (Paperback Library page. I made it from a bad link that didn't include the full parenthesis. I made a correct page, but didn't know how to get rid of the old one. Thanks again! --Brian 14:41, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) : No problem. Any time a page needs to be deleted or moved, just make a note of it in the discussion page. --Proudhug 17:15, 1 Dec 2005 (UTC) Episode 526 Hey Proudhug. I wanted to bring this to your attention. Someone submitted a brief entry for 526, which just happens to be cut-n-pasted from another DS website. I don't know if they were both written by the same author or not, so I'm not sure if its plagiarism. You might want to keep your eye on it though. --Brian 19:36, 14 Dec 2005 (UTC)